Help Me
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: When Elena wakes up and realizes she's a vampire, she completely falls apart. She never wanted to be a vampire and doesn't want to believe that this harsh reality is real. Damon is the only one able to calm her down from her onslaught of emotions, but it will take both him and Stefan to help her through this. For now, they can set aside their differences to help the girl they love.


**Here's a little fanfic I thought up. Enjoy ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Elena's eyes flew open as she took in a sharp gasp of breath. A million questions suddenly flooded her mind.

_How? Where am I? What happened? Is Matt okay? How am I alive?_

Her eyes finally focused on a somber looking Stefan sitting next to her. That's when she realized she was in a morgue.

"Stefan, what happened?" she asked, "I – I _died_." But Stefan looked just as surprised.

"I…I honestly don't know…" before he could say anymore, the door flew open and Damon stormed in.

"Damon," Elena whispered. The memory of their conversation over the phone came back to her and she felt tears prick her eyes and the sudden urge to cry fill her.

"So she was right…" Damon muttered. A pair of softer footsteps followed behind him and Meredith came into view.

"I'm so sorry," Meredith whispered, hanging her head.

"What's going on?" Stefan demanded.

"Elena, when you hit your head," Meredith said and Elena could swear she saw tears in the older woman's eyes, "It was more than just a concussion, it was a cerebral hemorrhage. So I…helped you." Elena sat, frozen on the cold metal table as the reality of Meredith's words sunk in.

"So I'm…I'm going to be a vampire?" Elena asked, her voice cracking. That's when she noticed the blood bag in Meredith's hand and that was Elena's undoing.

"No," Elena whispered, the tears now streaming down her face, "No. No. This can't be happening. I can't do this." Her hands flew up to her mouth as a sob ripped from her throat.

"Elena," Stefan said softly, touching her shoulder, but Elena shook off his hand.

"Just…leave me alone!" she shouted, a thousand emotions running through her. She was angry and frightened and sad and scared…

"Give me a moment with her," Damon said. Meredith looked confused, but Stefan nodded.

"You know better than me what she's going through," Stefan said, clapping his brother on the shoulder. He left with Meredith, who placed the blood bag on a nearby table, closing the door behind them.

"I don't want this," Elena sobbed into her hands, "I never wanted to be a vampire." Damon knelt in front of her, gently grabbing her wrists and prying her hands away from her face.

"Elena," he said, taking her face in his hands, "Elena, listen to me." Elena's dark eyes focused onto his blue ones as he gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"I know how you feel," Damon said softly, "You're angry and scared and upset. You want this all to just be some horrible nightmare that you'll wake up from soon."

"Damon, I can't do this," Elena sobbed, "I _can't_ be a vampire!"

"Shhh," Damon soothed, "Elena, you have to calm down and listen to me." Elena sniffled, tears still falling.

"You can do this, okay," Damon said gently, "You're strong. You can get through this." Elena's bottom lip trembled.

"I should have died," she whispered, "I should be dead."

"But your not," Damon said, "It's your choice Elena." He dropped his hands from her face and picked up the blood bag Meredith left behind.

"My choice?" Elena laughed softly through her tears, "You're actually letting me make a choice for once." Damon chuckled.

"I had the choice of being a vampire taken away from me," Damon said, "And I already made the mistake of nearly forcing you to become a vampire once. It's your choice." Elena looked at the blood bag in Damon's hand. Her hand shook as she reached out for it, closing her fingers around it and lifting it from Damon's hand. She ripped it open and immediately, the smell hit her nose. Sharp and delicious.

"Ah!" Elena let out a shout, a hand flying to her mouth as she felt a sharp pain in her gums. The skin under her eyes tingled as the veins rose.

"It's just your fangs," Damon said. A few more tears leaked out of her eyes.

"It's only painful the first time they come in," Damon said. Elena took a deep, shaky breath and lifted the bag to her lips, taking a sip.

It was delicious. It took only about a minute for her to finish the bag off.

"There," Damon whispered, using his sleeve to wipe the blood from around her mouth, "You did it." Elena gave him a small, teary smile.

"Come here," Damon said, sitting next to her and taking her into his arms. Elena rested her head in his chest, his embrace comforting her.

"Damon," she said softly, "I'm sorry…for what I said on the phone. To tell the truth, I don't really know how I feel…" Elena could feel the tears starting again.

"Shhhh," Damon said, stroking her hair, "We can talk about that later." A few minutes later, Stefan came back in.

"Did she…?" Stefan didn't have to finish his sentence. Damon nodded. Stefan sat down next to Elena and her hand sought out his.

"You'll guys will help me?" Elena asked in a whisper. Her voice was so soft and broken that is made the hearts of the two brothers ache.

"We'll help you," Stefan said, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Of course we will," Damon said. He looked up and his eyes met Stefan's.

For now, they could put aside their petty differences for the girl they love.

**I think it would be pretty interesting if both Damon AND Stefan helped Elena out as she learns about being a vampire. Damon would know what she's going through since he also became a vampire against his will and could also teach her about moderation. Stefan could teach her about what **_**not **_**to do so we avoid having a Ripper Elena…**

**I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
